The Pack
by Wolflover235
Summary: Derek as the new Alpha, Scot is the Beta, Jackson has recovered from his bite and is learning the ways of the pack, and Lydia the stubborn female of the pack. Stiles is Derek's 'WatchDog'. And now There is a new werewolf in town. Derek and his pack must find it. And show it who's boss around Beacon hills. DerekXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: An Ordinary Day.**

Scot awoke, and for the first time was very relaxed.

Today was the last day of school, then surely it'd be a long summer with Derek.

Scot got up and got dressed, and drove to school.

...

Derek wandered aimlessly around the woods, the hunters had pused their chase when the second semester of school started, but as soon as summer came, they were coming back.

Derek didn't really mind killing people, well, at least he didn't mind killing the ones that got on his nerves.

Jackson had finally made his first transformation.

Stiles still hung around, though he had been quite useful to Derek, reporting events of the town and the hunters.

Scot's girlfriend Allison had been useful too, though he hated to admit it.

He had watched her one night, she had attacked one of the hunters, she was almost as sneaky as Derek.

Hours passed almost like years and Derek sat in his old house, waiting for his pack to arrive.

**A/N: First teen wolf Fanfiction. Don't really know where I am taking this.**

**My imagination has just been bugging me to make one of these with Derek in it, so here it is.**

**Please Leave Reviews!**

**~Wolflover235**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Training and Trailing**

* * *

"You're still too loud." Derek sighed as he turned to knock down an oncoming Scott.

Scott landed on his back with a grunt as Derek stood calmly above him.

"You have to move swiftly, and quietly." Derek said.

"I am. You're cheating." Scott sounded like he was complaining.

"I don't cheat. I am teaching. Feel your surroundings, use your senses to avoid even the smallest twig. _That_, could save your life." Derek said, then sighed, "Again."

Derek turned away, listening to Scott's fading footsteps, going over any possible attacks Scott could try.

It was dark now, the moon was almost full, but not enough.

After about five minutes passed, Derek strained his hearing, knowing Scott was going to ambush im any moment.

A large twig snapped, and a growl came from close behind him, _too close._

Derek turned, expecting to see Scott lunging at him, but a different form and scent was descending upon him.

Taken by surprise, Derek was brought to the ground, but as soon as he regained himself, he threw the new _werewolf_ off of him.

Claws extracted, eyes dimmed red, Derek bared his sharp fangs, facing the new being.

The opposite werewolf was covered by so much fur, it looked almost like a wolf.

It growled back at him.

Derek found that it was a female, and probably a lone wolf, for he'd never seen her around.

"Derek!" Scott appeared behind him, knowing that lessons were over, by the looks of the stand off.

The female snapped her attention towards Scott for a minute, and seemed to cower, before turning to run.

Derek remained in his position, even after the werewolf was out of sight.

"Who was that?" Scott asked.

Derek returned to his human features, and stood up straight, "I don't know. A lone wolf, by the looks of it."

"Aren't you going after it?" Scott asked.

"_It?_ that _creature _is the same as us. Since she didn't attempt to fight me, I don't see any harm in her." Derek said.

"So. Are we done for the night?" Scott asked.

"For tonight. Tomorrow, we try again. This time, don't let me know you're coming." Derek said.

"I'm not _that _loud, am I?" Scott asked.

"Yes Scott, you do have quite the pipes when your trying to call for someone as if they are deaf..." Derek said sarcastically, then turned serious, "I _mean, _I want you to try to sneak up on me as soon as you get here. I will be here, but watch your back, I might sneak up on you first." Derek said, and walked past Scott, heading off to the abandoned house for the night.

* * *

When Scott made it out of the forest, he came to a road, where as planned, Stiles was waiting for him.

Scott got in the passenger seat of the Jeep.

"So, how were lessons? What did you do? Chase squirrels? Bury bones?" Stiles asked curiously.

"Well. Things haven't changed. I still suck at hunting. And... We have a new werewolf here." Scott said.

"Oh, who was it?" Stiles asked.

"Don't know. She didn't seem to be from around here. Derek doesn't even know her. She ran off after I showed up." Scott said.

"So, it's a she wolf. That ought to spice things up for him. You know, since you have Allison." Stiles said.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Hello, she wolf...Male wolf... Lovey dovey. You know." Stiles said.

"She probably left town by now. Probably just a wolf passing through." Scott said.

"Well. Whatever, let's go home. I'm tired, and it's almost midnight." Stiles said.

"He's been keeping me out that late? Just because school's out." Scott complained again.

Stiles just sighed, and put the Jeep in gear.

* * *

Derek was now miles away from the town, walking calmly through the forest.

He had caught the new werewolf's scent, her blood, and he knew, the hunters were back in business.

Suddenly, he was stopped by the same werewolf.

She growled weakly at him.

"Who are you?" Derek asked.

"Why should I tell you!" The female remained tense and alarmed.

Derek lowered his eyes to her left arm that laid numbly at her side, with a normal bullet wound in it.

"That could get infected you know." Derek pointed with his eyes, her wound.

She glanced down at it, then back at him, "It's fine! It'll heal!"

Derek wanted to laugh at her stubbornness.

"Let me fix it up for you." he offered.

The female had lowered her growl, and her human appearance began coming into view.

"I mean you no harm. But there is no telling when those hunters will be back." Derek said.

The female was now calm and fully human, staring at him with uncertainty.

Derek held out a hand, "Come."

The female was hesitant.

A snap of a twig went through both of their ears, detecting a hunter, which made the female jump, and shakilly walk towards Derek's offered hand.

"You will be safe now. What can I call you?" Derek asked leading her to his old house.

"Tessa." She said.

* * *

**A/N: Ok. Stopping it there. Welcome back huh? What do you think so far, and OMG I am so excited for the new season! I'm going to keep this story in my thoughts now.**

**And. A question for all of you.**

**Do you want me to randomly put Isaac in this story?**

**This was written during season One, and I like Isaac, so, I'll leave it to you guys.**

**Leave some reviews!**

**Wolflover235**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: acquaintance**

* * *

The sun lit up the old abandoned Hale house.

Tessa emerged from underneath the sheets of a bed.

She examined her left arm that was bandaged up where a bullet once nested.

The house was silent, except for the creaking floorboards, and Tessa wondered how he lived under this house.

She found the front door, and opened it, the morning - almost afternoon - sun shining even more

Tessa walked warily around the forest, not remembering any of the scenery.

_'Where was that werewolf that helped me?' _Tessa felt a hidden fear, being alone.

"Leaving so soon?" A male voice sounded behind.

Derek stood on the porch.

"Um. Yes. I need to get going." Tessa said.

"Going to where? Where's your pack? Wolves don't just go _wandering_ around by itself." Derek said.

Tessa struggled for a second for an answer, then finally said, "You know what, that's none of your business."

Tessa quickly turned away from him, and took a random direction through the forest.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you." Derek said.

Tessa ignored him, and walked faster.

Suddenly, with a snap of a twig under her feet, she was pulled upwards, and upside down.

"Crap." Tessa squirmed uselessly around the air.

Derek came to her view underneath her.

"I could get you out of this. But I don't really take your previous _thanks_ very serious."

"I don't need your help. I can get down myself." Tessa said, and squirmed around some more, trying to find out how to reach her ankle that was tied to a rope hanging from a strong tree branch.

Derek watched her, holding in his amused smile, _stubborn._

An hour passed, two, three.

"Give up yet?" Derek asked, standing in his exact same place, watching the female just hang limp, panting and sweating.

She gave him a look, a combination of a glare and drowsiness.

* * *

Scott had received a text from Derek at 4 in the evening, saying that he needed to come, no training acquired.

He wondered what the hell Derek would want besides to enjoy torturing him, and always looking down at him.

Thirty minutes later, he reached Derek's porch.

The front door was open, and inside, Scott found Derek sitting in a chair with someone else beside him.

"Scott. Glad you could make it." Derek said.

Scott was about to ask who was with him, but did farther observation.

"What's she doing here?" Scott asked, remembering her from last night.

"She was hunted last night, so I offered her my protection." Derek said.

"_Hunted? _She was hunting _us." _Scott said, a little in shock to see Derek just sitting calmly next to her as if he knew her, "Do you know her? Really?"

"My name is Tessa. Quit talking like I'm not sitting right here." Tessa broke in.

Scott's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"So. You're Scott. You're Derek. What do you want from me?" Tessa asked, refocusing her sights on Derek.

"I'd like to know what you're doing out here alone. You know what happens to lone wolves, don't you?" Derek asked.

Tessa seemed scared for a second, but quickly covered it, "Well if you two want to kill me. By all means. Have at it."

Scott now lowered his eyebrows in confusement.

Derek also looked concerned, "I'm not that kind of Alpha to go around killing werewolves that invade my territory, as long as they don't cause any harm."

"Well. I guess that means I'd better leave before you change your mind." Tessa said, and stood.

"You could just stay here you know." Derek said as Tessa was almost past Scott and almost out the door.

She turned to him, "Really?"

"Yeah. You need to pass a couple tests though." Derek said.

"I have no interest in fighting either one of you. _You_ in particular." She said to Derek.

"It's not a fight for dominance. It's a fight for survival. I need to test your skills. You could show me what you know on Scott if you want." Derek said.

"What!" Scott shook his head at Derek.

Tessa looked at Scott who was a foot taller than her, "Ok. Sorry Scott." She then gripped Scott by the front of his shirt, and threw him back as if he were as light as a feather, and sent him flying back into a tree.

Scott grunted as he hit the tree, but was back up in an instance, making sure he was ready for another oncoming attack.

"How was that?" Tessa asked as if she were already bored.

"Impressive. What else do you know?" Derek asked.

"Just instinct." Tessa said.

"That is something Scott lacks immensely." Derek said.

"And I do too much of." A new voice came in.

A boy landed on the ground from a tall tree. "Name's Isaac." He came to Tessa and offered his hand.

"Tessa..." She said, shaking his hand slowly. "How many pack members do you have?" She asked Derek.

"Five. You in or not?" Derek asked.

"I guess I have nothing better to do." Tessa sighed.

"Welcome to the pack then." Isaac said.

"Thanks." Tessa said and went silent.

After a few moments of silence, Scott's phone went off.

"Well. It was nice meeting you Tessa. I need to get to Allison's." Scott said, and walked off.

"So. What are tonight's plans?" Isaac asked.

"I need to get Tessa situated." Derek said.

Tessa stared at him confused.

"Ok, see you around then." Isaac said, and walked off.

"Ok, what do you mean by get me situated?" Tessa asked.

"Know all about you. And then train you." Derek said.

"You don't need to know all about me. There's nothing to tell." Tessa said.

"Nothing hmm? How about...What brought you here?" Derek asked.

"I don't need to tell you anything." Tessa said.

Derek just stared at her, and she knew he wasn't dropping the subject.

"Fine. If you really _must _know. I was kicked out of my pack." Tessa said.

Derek's eyebrows lowered in confusement, "Kicked out? What happened?"

"Nothing." Tessa said.

"An Alpha can't just kick out a member of their pack for _nothing, _there had to be a reason... What did you..."

"I talked down to the Alpha!" Tessa blurted out annoyed.

"What?" Derek was still confused.

"Mating season was around at our pack, and our Alpha is stupid and mates with any female he wants. Any_time _he wants." Tessa said.

"And?" Derek asked for the rest.

"Well. It just so happens he wanted to mate with me, and I said no...You do the math. You can never talk down to the Alpha." Tessa said.

"So, he kicked you out just because you backed down his offer?" Derek asked.

"It was more of a command. I may have been the lowest rank in my pack, but I still had my free will. I would obey any command our Alpha made, but that one was _my _decision to make." Tessa said.

Derek nodded, and sighed, "You're right. You're pretty brave to do something like that. So they kicked you out?"

"Yes. I never held my tongue while arguing with the Alpha. I would rather die than let someone else ruin my body." Tessa said, her voice holding anger and sadness.

"Well, Tessa, my laws are different. No one will hurt you here in that way. I promise." Derek said.

Tessa looked at him, "Why are you doing this for me? You should have killed me a long time ago."

"if you had attacked me last night. You would have been." Derek said.

"Thank you...Thank you for letting me stay." Tessa said.

"You're welcome. Now after we find you something to eat, we are going to start practicing." Derek said.

"Practicing? Practicing what?" Tessa asked.

"How to survive in my pack."

* * *

**A/N: Voila. Chapter 3. Come on guys, reviews? Anyone?**

**Wolflover235**


End file.
